Black Butler Little Sister Chapter 4
by Megstories
Summary: Sorry it took so long. Please help me write chapter 5 i beg of you!


Ciel and Sebastian entered the crime scene, it was extremely gory. Ciel was thankful he made Alice wait in the carriage, the scene was so gory that he almost wished he stayed behind. "So do you have any files on the victims?" Ciel asked. "Oh… right your that Phantomhive kid." The man said as he passed over the files. Ciel sifted through the files looking for anything the victims had in common. He did notice that every one of them was killed in the same ally. "Sebastian take a look at this." Ciel said as he handed the files to Sebastian. "Hmmm." Sebastian said to himself as he went though each paper. "They were all found in the same place." Ciel said to Sebastian. Ciel took a closer look at the bodies and discovered that there was two holes on the side of there necks. "It doesn't make any sense!" Ciel said to Sebastian.

"There was two holes on there neck! That's how all the blood was drained." Ciel kept on rambling on and on about the situation on the drive to the hotel. "I hate to interrupt… but what your describing sounds like the story of "Dracula"." Alice said. "Your right. It sounds like the case of vampirism." Sebastian said. "Of course! Why didn't I think of that!" Ciel exclaimed. "B-but vampires arnt real! Right?" Alice asked. "Well…" Sebastian began. "Sebastian!" Ciel yelled. "I wont have you terrorizing my sister." Ciel yelled. "He's not terrorizing me, I just thought it was an urban legend." Alice explained sounding embarrassed. "Well, when there's smoke there's fire. Vampires are in fact real." Sebastian said. "There beings that need the chemical in blood to survive." Sebastian explained. Alice shuddered a bit. "So your saying that a vampire is responsible for all of these deaths?" Ciel asked. "It appears so." Sebastian said. Ciel noticed that Alice looked nervous, she looked pale and wide eyed. "I think I should sit this out." Alice said while looking down. "Come now Alice, your not _scared_ are you?" Sebastian teased. "No!" Alice exclaimed. Sebastian smirked. He went into more detail of how vampire is a heatless creature, and how it kills its prey. Alice began to question if she was brave enough to do this.

When they all arrived to the hotel Sebastian decided to see how scared Alice was. When they entered a dark hallway Sebastian tapped Alice on the shoulder. Alice turned around to see no one behind her. Sebastian was expecting a bit more out of her, He decided to take it up a level, He did a breathy sigh in her ear. "Sebastian?" Alice asked. "Did you breath in my ear just then?" Alice asked. "I don't believe so." Sebastian said. "It must have been a gust of wind then." Alice said sounding sure of herself. "Well this isn't fun at all." Sebastian thought to himself. Alice didn't get scared easily, so Sebastian would have a tough time horrifying her. "Sebastian hand me those files." Ciel ordered. "They were all found dead on Thursdays, good its Thursday today." Ciel said. "Sebastian takes us to the ally." Ciel ordered.

When they arrived to the ally way Ciel began to give more orders. "Sebastian be prepared to strike, Alice you'll be the bait, just yell when someone try's to attack just yell." Ciel said. "Wait, you mean if someone try's to kill me just holler? That's insane!" Alice exclaimed. "Oh, quit your whining. We wont let you get murdered." Ciel hissed. "Fine, but if I get killed I'm bringing you down with me." Alice said jokingly . Ciel was untouched by Alice's humor. Alice stood near the ally way and waited for any suspicious looking people. It began to rain. An hour went by before someone spoke to her. "Excuse me young lady, are you lost?" The man asked. "Quick make something up." Alice thought to herself. "Oh, no I'm just waiting for my parents to come." Alice said in her most innocent voice. "Oh, sorry for troubling you, have a good night." The man said as he walked off. Alice noticed that Ciel and Sebastian were still having a conversation. Another hour went by before someone else came by. "I'm sorry but I noticed that you were standing here all night, are you waiting for someone?" A man said. "Yes, I'm waiting for my parents to come." "Oh I think I saw them down here." The man said while guiding Alice down the ally way.

Ciel and Sebastian still didn't notice. The man quickly turned around and grabbed Alice's throat. Alice tried to call for help but the tight grip on her throat kept her from making a sound. Alice had to fight back, kicked the man right in the stomach. He fell into a puddle. "Why I otta." the man said while catching his breath. Alice was about to call for help but she realized she could do this on her own. The man took out a pocket knife and charged towards Alice, Alice hit the mans hand, knocking the knife from his grip. It was Alice's only opportunity to strike. She grabbed the gun in her back pocket and aimed, "CIEL!" Alice yelled. Ciel and Sebastian both ran into the scene. "What are you waiting for SHOOT!" Ciel yelled. "I can't, you shoot!" Alice yelled back. Ciel took out his gun, Alice had to look away. The sickening bang was heard. Ciel was breathing hard, Sebastian started to walk towards the carriage. "Wait!" Alice yelled. "We got the wrong guy!" She concluded. "He had a knife to use as a weapon, a knife doesn't make round punctures." She said while catching her breath. "Right you are." Sebastian said. "I don't understand he was supposed to be here." Alice said. But Sebastian wasn't listening, "Young Master?" He said sounding panicked. Suddenly his eyes flashed a bright red. "Wait here." Sebastian said to Alice before he ran off. Alice stood in the dark waiting for Ciel's and Sebastian's return. "What just happened?" Alice asked herself. "It's awful late." A figure said while walking towards her. "You know… I've been watching you for a while…" The figure said as it walked into the light. "Excuse me?" Alice asked. The figure took a step closer to her. "Just remember this… I can make a contract with you, I will help you get what ever you want, in return…. Your soul will be mine." The figure said as he walked away. A few minuets passed before Sebastian and Ciel returned. Sebastian noticed another demon was here.

"What happened?" Sebastian asked Alice. "A man came by, he told me he could help me get what ever I want, in return for my soul…" Alice said. Sebastian clenched is fists. There like vultures, when they have the opportunity to get another soul they never hesitate. "Sebastian what wrong?" Alice asked sounding concerned. "You mustn't agree Alice." Sebastian warned. Ciel was staring at Alice. "What happened?" Alice asked. "When you two were discussing matters I was abducted by the real murderer." Ciel hissed.

Later that night Sebastian wondered how many demons were after Alice's soul. Her soul was just as pure as Ciel's, so it would be very desired. Perhaps he should make a deal with her as well. "What?" Alice's voice was heard, Sebastian ran to her room to find that it was empty. "Oh my…" Sebastian said.


End file.
